Memories - Patronus
by Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter
Summary: Antes de serem assassinados Lily e James deixam algumas memórias a Harry. Entre elas, está o dia em que Lily começou a "ver" James. (Talvez a descrição lá dentro esteja melhor xD )


**Olá!**

 **Então tive esta ideia de pôr o Harry a ter acesso a algumas das memórias do James e da Lily. Como se o casal tivesse tido a ideia de deixar pequenos frascos com memórias para o caso de algo lhes acontecer durante a Guerra, o que se verificou.**

 **Sendo assim, dou-vos acesso a uma das memórias. Poderão haver mais memórias ou não. E eu até tinha pensado e fazer uma long fic co todas as memórias porém ando sem criatividade e com demasiado trabalho para me dedicar a mais uma long fic. Mal consigo gerir a que tenho a mãos _Unidos Para Sempre_.**

 **Apesar de todo gostaria de partilhar a minha ideia convosco e aqui estou!**

 **Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. A vossa opinião é sempre muito importante para mim!**

* * *

\- Vamos acalmar, meninos! Hoje vamos ter uma aula especial. Sei que estiveram a fazer umas perguntas sobre Azkaban à professora McGonagall portanto achei adequado dar uma aula sobre Dementors. Alguém me sabe explicar o que raio é um Dementor?

Lily pôs imediatamente a mão no ar, muito semelhante àquilo que Hermione passava as aulas a fazer.

\- Miss Evans.

\- Dementor. É um ser não vivo que se alimenta das memórias felizes das pessoas. Em última instância, dá _o_ beijo que deixa a pessoa num estado vegetativo, completamente vazia. É um castigo pior que a morte. Ninguém sabe exactamente a aparência de um Dementor pois ninguém está em bom estado psicológico para reportá-la depois do Dementor tirar o capuz. Porém pelo que se pode ver são seres que se assemelham a uma figura humana sendo, no entanto, mais altos, com aproximadamente 3 metros de altura e todos pretos, parecendo terem mantos em cima.. Supostamente não tem olhos ou são cegos pois não conseguem ver, e têm uma boca com o fim de cravarem as mandíbulas à volta da boca da vítima e sugar-lhe a alma. Para além disso, têm a capacidade de voar e mudar o ambiente à sua volta deixando tudo mais gelado e fazendo as suas vítimas pensarem em coisas horríveis. Até os Muggles que não os vêem conseguem sentir os seus efeitos. Para prote…

\- Está bom, está muito bem, Miss Evans. Pronto, parece-me que a aula está dada, podemos ir embora!

Os alunos levantaram-se, excepto Lily que ficou sentada com ar chocado.

\- Hey, hey, estava a brincar! Sentem-se lá! E eu a pensar que gostavam das minhas aulas.

\- Sabe que nós, humanos, somos uns insatisfeitos. - filosofou o padrinho. - Só queremos estar onde não estamos. Acredite que, quando não estou aqui, estou constantemente a pensar na professora. – acrescentou com um sorriso galanteador.

Lily revirou os olhos e a professora respondeu com um tom firme mas cansado.

\- Mr. Black, não estou minimamente interessada no que pensa quando não está nas minhas aulas.

\- Professora, saiba a senhora que é uma das mais belas…

\- Mr. Black! Se o senhor soltar mais alguma palavra, fica de detenção por mais de um mês. É isso que deseja? Nem responda! – James riu-se. - Agora, onde estávamos? Sim! Exactamente, Miss Evans, tudo o que disse está correcto. 20 pontos para os Gryffindor. Quem sabe o que se usa para nos protegermos contra os Dementors?

\- O encantamento do Patronus. – respondeu prontamente Lily, mais uma vez.

\- Certo! 10 pontos para os Gryffindor. Patronus deriva do latim que significa protector ou guardião. Para conseguir correctamente um Patronus têm de se deixar envolver pela vossa memória mais feliz. Tem de ser uma memória muito, muito forte que vos envolva e aqueça por dentro. Começam a fazer um movimento circulatório com a varinha, assim. – a professora exemplificou o exacto movimento que Lupin ensinou a Harry. – e dizem _Expecto Patronum_. Todos!

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

\- Muito bem. Quantos de vocês tinham já ouvido falar deste feitiço?

Algumas mãos levantaram-se, incluindo as dos seus pais.

\- Muito bem. Ora então, o Patronus funciona como um escudo do qual os Dementors se alimentam mas o qual não podem enfraquecer pois é constituído somente por memórias felizes. Se conjurarem um Patronus com sucesso ele pode tomar uma forma não corpórea ou uma que seja corpórea. É normal que passem pela não corpórea para atingirem a corpórea, que é a forma mais forte do Patronus. O Patronus não corpóreo assemelhasse a vapor branco, esta forma consegue reter os Dementors mas não repeli-los. Só a forma corpórea do Patronus consegue repelir os Dementors. A forma que adopta difere de pessoa para pessoa, adquirindo o aspecto do animal que possui mais afinidade com a pessoa em questão. Este animal será branco, translucido e brilhante e, normalmente, toma a forma de um animal comum. Existem algumas excepções à regra, como o nosso director, o professor Dumbledore que possui uma fénix como Patronus. Ah! Por falar em professores… É comum que, no caso de Animagus, o Patronus tome a forma do seu animal, como acontece com a professora McGonagall cujo Patronus é um gato.

Harry reparou que os Marotos trocaram discretos olhares de cumplicidade.

\- Professora!

\- Sim, Miss Mckinnon?

\- O Patronus duma pessoa muda ao longo da vida?

\- Muito boa pergunta! É incomum um Patronus de uma pessoa mudar mas pode acontecer. Quando existe um evento que muda drasticamente a pessoa, pode ocorrer. Pode acontecer quando uma pessoa se apaixona ou...

Por toda a turma começaram a ouvir-se murmúrios.

\- Calma, calma! Meninos! Não é um apaixonar qualquer. É um apaixonar para a vida. Tem de ser algo muito, muito forte. E não é por encontrarem o vosso amor que o Patronus muda. Pode mudar ou não. É algo que não é comum. Pode também acontecer, tendo antes conseguido realizar um Patronus com sucesso, deixarem de o conseguir produzir durante um período difícil da vossa vida ou até mesmo para sempre. Isso acontece quando algo traumático sucede, por exemplo a morte dum filho. Portanto, é isto que eu quero que treinem o resto da aula. Não se espantem se não conseguirem. – a professora olhou para Lily. – É magia bastante avançada. Até mesmo feiticeiros experientes apresentam dificuldades neste encantamento, não existem assim tantos que conseguem produzir um Patronus corpóreo. Penso que alguns de vós conseguirão, principalmente porque não estão perante Dementors, se estivessem seria bem mais difícil, contudo se não conseguirem, não desanimem, é algo complicado e que requer muito treino. Vá lá! Vão treinando.

Todos os alunos se levantaram e começaram a praticar. No final da aula nenhum deles tinha conseguido sequer fazer sair faíscas da ponta da varinha.

\- Não se apoquentem. Foi um bom começo! Continuem a praticar e veremos os resultados para a semana. Podem sair.

Os alunos começaram a arrumar os seus materiais. Harry chegou-se mais perto de Lily, que parecia mais do que frustrada, e saíram.

\- Anda lá Lily não desanimes! De certeza que irás ser uma das que consegue.

\- Oh Dorcas deixa-a! É que ninguém tem paciência. Depois chega lá e consegue fazer tudo! Dá-me cá uma raiva, só me apetece – Marlene enrolou as mãos uma na outra como se estivesse a esmagar uma folha de papel.

\- Marlene, querida, que agressividade! Isso é tudo falta da tua dose diária de Sirius.

A morena fez tenção de partir para cima de Sirius de forma agressiva. E tê-lo-ia feito não fosse Lily a segurá-la.

\- Dorcas, ajuda-me!

\- Não Lily. É super divertido ver a Marlene a bater no Sirius.

Ao mesmo tempo Marlene gritava.

\- Lily, deixa-me ir! Ele nem sabe o que lhe espera! Vou fazer um favor à Humanidade e extinguir estes genes idiotas para sempre!

\- És incapaz de deixar a miúda em paz Sirius?

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos desgrenhados, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma vassoura, ligeiramente mais alto que Harry, aproximou-se quase como um reflexo prefeito do mesmo, excepto os olhos cor de avelã. Atrás dele vinham mais dois rapazes que Harry reconheceu imediatamente: Remus, com ar cansado e adoentado, devia ser época de Lua Cheia e Pettigrew. Mais distante corria uma rapariga até eles.

\- Não consigo… Ela fica ainda mais sexy quando está irritada.

Marlene começou a gritar e a debater-se ainda mais. A rapariga que corria para o local chegou mesmo no momento em que Lily começava a perder o controlo da situação.

\- Lene, acalma-te! Ele não vale a pena. Sirius, tens de insistir em chateá-la quando ela está mal-humorada?

\- EU NÃO ESTOU MAL-HUMORADA!

\- Vamos embora Lene.

\- Esperem meninas! – disse Remus. – O que o idiota que não sei porquê ainda considero meu "amigo" – "Hey!", indignou-se Sirius. – queria perguntar era se vocês gostariam de vir praticar connosco este feitiço.

\- Oh Remus, eu não sei se isso será uma boa ideia… - respondeu Lily.

\- Oh andem lá… Nós prometemos que nos portamos bem Lil... Evans! – incentivou James.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum onde tenha de respirar o mesmo ar que esse cara de cu!

Sirius ia responder mas ao ver o olhar de Lily optou por não o fazer.

\- E eu prometo que não provoco a minha querida…

\- SEU!...

As meninas agarraram-na mais uma vez.

\- Nós vamos pensar no assunto. – disse Lily que se afastava arrastando consigo Marlene com a ajuda de Alice.

\- Mas meninas só poderá ser para a semana, está bem? – acrescentou Remus à pressa.

Dorcas acenou com a cabeça antes de se chegar ao pé dele e lhe colocar um beijo demorado na bochecha e sorrir demoradamente. Depois correu atrás das outras, deixando um Remus sorridente para trás.

Quando o rapaz voltou a si, encontrou os três amigos a olharem para ele de sobrancelha erguida e olhar maroto.

\- Ah! Deixem-me lá!

* * *

\- Hey, chegaram!

\- Olá, rapazes!

\- Marlene, sempre vieste! – comentou Sirius com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

\- Consideras-te assim de tão elevada importância para me levar a faltar a um treino prático com dois dos feiticeiros masculinos mais brilhantes de Hogwarts?

\- Obrigada. – agradeceu Sirius com um sorriso vaidoso.

\- Não me estava a referir a ti idiota mas sim a James e a Remus.

Remus riu à socapa mas James ria abertamente da cara do melhor amigo. Por outro lado, Pettigrew parecia demasiado frustrado para reparar na discussão. Harry viu a mãe aproximar-se dele.

\- Então Peter? Estás a ter dificuldades?

Isto encheu Harry de uma raiva enlouquecida misturada com todo o nojo que sentia por aquele rato.

\- Isto é demasiado difícil para mim. Nunca conseguirei.

\- Deixa lá Peter! É um feitiço muito, muito difícil. O importante é nunca desistires de tentar. Se continuares a tentar, tenho a certeza que mais tarde ou mais cedo conseguirás produzir um bom Patronus.

Lily foi ter com Dorcas que a chamara mas não sem antes dizer a Peter para não hesitar em chamá-la se precisar da sua ajuda.

O seu pai falava com Marlene que lhe explicava que havia conseguido fazer por alguns momentos um Patronus corpóreo mas que este desaparecerá bastante rápido.

Dorcas treinava o seu Patronus mas a única coisa que conseguia produzir era um nevoeiro na ponta da varinha até que começou a surgir um pequeno porco que retorcia o nariz de forma brincalhona.

Dorcas começou a rir-se acompanhada pelo resto das meninas e rapidamente o seu Patronus extinguiu-se.

\- Então? O que tem tanta piada assim? – perguntou James.

\- O Patronus da Dorcas é um porco bebé! – riu-se Alice.

Os rapazes riram-se.

\- Por que não estou admirado? – comentou Lupin.

Dorcas correu até ele e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

\- E o teu qual é?

Lupin pareceu atordoado.

\- Aham… Ainda não consegui.

Dorcas riu.

\- Sempre foste péssimo a mentir. Aconselho-te a deixares as mentiras para o James e o Sirius.

Os rapazes riram e Dorcas sussurrou qualquer coisa ao ouvido de Lupin que o deixou ainda mais tenso do que estava e depois abraçou-o.

\- Vamos tentar todos! – sugeriu Dorcas.

\- Siga!

Ficaram todos de frente para a parede e seguiu-se um coro de "Expecto Patronum". Uma e outra vez. Até que começaram a aparecer, a tempos diferentes, uma grande variedade de animais.

James e Lily foram dos primeiros a conseguir o Patronus, formando um cervo e uma corça, respectivamente. Da varinha de Dorcas reaparecia o porco bebé que parecia estar a desafiar todos os outros presentes para uma brincadeira divertida e que ela não conseguia manter por muito tempo quando começava a rir à gargalhada. Da de Alice surgiu um pinguim rei. Marlene parecia ter dificuldades em manter o seu gato majestoso mas não parava de tentar. Da varinha de Peter não saia sequer fumo esbranquiçado. Da de Remus surgiu um lobo, que ele se apressou a extinguir. James sorriu-lhe. Sirius fez aparecer um grande cão que se divertiu a correr em círculos pela sala com o bebé porco surgindo por vezes atrás dele. Riam-se todos da cena até Marlene emitir um som de quem vê algo amoroso. Harry olhou para o sitio apontado pela morena e viu a corça e o cervo a juntarem a cabeça, roçando-as em forma de cumprimento. Os outros seguiram-lhe o exemplo. Lily parecia petrificada.

\- De quem é o cervo?

O cervo deu um passo à frente e começou a rodear a corça lentamente, enquanto esta abanava a cauda e as orelhas. Rodeou-a e postou-se ao seu lado. Era maior que ela e as suas hastes eram grandiosas e elaboradas. A corça esticou o pescoço para ele, que correspondeu com meiguice.

Lily olhou para o fundo da sala para um James que a olhava fixamente. Arrependeu-se porque, depois disso, corou drasticamente e o seu Patronus evaporou-se. James não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Nem Lily.

* * *

 **Pronto... Esta é a memória que me surgiu. Espero que tenham gostado minimamente.**

 **Sei que não houve muito desenvolvimento entre o James e a Lily mas acho que seria um bom começo para a relação dos dois.**

 **Deixem reviews! 3**


End file.
